Low drop-out voltage regulators (LDO) are widely used in portable electronics equipment such as cellular phones, pagers, and digital cameras to provide a constant-voltage power supply for analog/digital circuits. The power supply rejection ratio (PSRR) is one of the most important requirements for the LDO design, which measures the LDO's ability to suppress power supply noise. In conventional LDO design, the PSRR is mainly determined by the open-loop gain of the error amplifier in the negative feedback circuit. The conventional LDO suffers from an inherent PSRR performance limitation. This limitation is due to the difficulty in the design of the error amplifier with high open-loop gain and high bandwidth. An approach to improve the PSRR is to increase the area of the power PMOS in the LDO, but it is restricted by the area requirement.